


饺子

by Anisette642



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29242302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anisette642/pseuds/Anisette642
Summary: 大刀
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand/Female V, Johnny Silverhand/V
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	饺子

**Author's Note:**

> 大刀

过年了。

女人从来生的酒吧门口离开，整个街上到处是来往的、过中国新年的游人，商铺到处张贴着这种新式消费洗脑的招牌。2077的夜之城街头带着光斑和霓虹灯，如闯仙境，可是里面的人过的都不好。游人倒是可以欢快地进入餐馆，可是还有别人呢？中国餐馆的显示屏上放着招牌的水饺，一看就是速冻的。

不好吃。

女人张口絮叨着：“我早就说过了，这种速冻水饺最难吃了。好吧，今天过年，那我就……走吧，买点东西。”

菜市场和他记忆里的菜市场很不同。女人记忆里的菜市场是被当作战场的，他没有看见过有人卖菜的样子。干脆去超市，他想，他开着车停到路边，一边搜索饺子的制作方法，一边跑进超市挑选今晚的食材。

要面，要馅，不知道什么馅儿好吃。

女人一只手托着下巴冥思苦想，忽然又伸手抹平自己的紧皱的眉头。

“这样你该不好看了……我可舍不得你的脸做出这个表情。”

女人的声音听起来很沙哑，可能习惯了压低嗓子说话。他不知道该选低筋面粉还是高筋面粉，索性两个都拎在手里。虽然还有几分分量，但对于名震夜之城的雇佣兵V来说，根本不算什么，也就是他亲自来超市买菜叫人侧目了。

什么馅儿呢？

他听说过糖饺子，素馅饺子，肉馅饺子。也许能包进去一颗糖果。女人走到零食区抓了一大把糖，看到巧克力，刚想抓一把，想起家里的猫。狗不能吃巧克力，猫可能也不能吃。想抓巧克力的手犹豫了一下，又放了回去。

糖饺子有了，是不是要买素馅饺子？女人走到冷冻区，他咧开嘴，语气很是欠扁：“看，不知道馅包什么不要紧，看看就行了。你想吃……好吧，你应该都想吃，跟竹村聊天聊着聊着酒吧串儿全吃了，还有什么是你不能吃的。我看看，素馅叫西葫芦鸡蛋，肉馅要……猪肉酸菜？酸菜哪里买？”

做个饭还这么麻烦，女人有点烦躁，从兜里掏出一只很漂亮的烟盒，打开犹豫了一会儿，又放了回去。

“算了，不抽了。不然肺被抽怀了，还舍不得换。跟自己跟久了总有点感情。”

女人买了成篮的草鸡蛋，挑了几个看起来粗壮新鲜的西葫芦去结账。菜和面放在副驾驶，很快被他拎进了厨房。女人把面粉袋子一扔，西葫芦和鸡蛋小心地放在灶台上，打碎蛋壳搅和蛋液，很快搅得蛋液翻出发白的小泡沫。

“等等，还要盐和油？机油行吗？”

女人的神情有些懊恼，他只好放下打蛋器和碗，披上衣服重新去超市买油盐，这次可学聪明了，又看看还要葱，吃饺子要蘸醋，有人蘸蒜，干脆葱姜蒜醋生抽连带着挤蒜器一起买了。想起要切菜，又买下菜刀和砧板。女人骂骂咧咧地拎着一堆杂碎东西，把那些东西一股脑地堆在灶台上：“你就喜欢捡垃圾、捡垃圾，现在这里这么多杂碎东西别捡了！”

女人洗净葱蒜，用葱白的手指一瓣一瓣拨开蒜皮，剥到后面，发现尾部硬的出奇，干脆直接用刀切掉，尾部居然连着刚刚剥了半天的蒜皮一起脱落了。

“草，早知道就先切这一块了。”

女人把算放盘子里备用，切葱花撒盐。说实话，他心里没准，谁知道盐要撒多少？适量——适量是多少？给个一克五克他估摸着就行了，实在不行，称也能称出来，适量是多少？

女人憋了口气，伸出舌头尝尝咸淡，最后撒了一个小勺尖的量。淡点总比齁咸好。他想着。

锅里放油，鸡蛋倒进去，总有些蛋液倒不进去，他干脆不倒了，拿起筷子在锅里急急地搅来搅去，把鸡蛋全都打散。有的火候过了，稍微有点焦，他捏起一点儿尝了一口，还行，不难吃。但是这是过年吃的，这么想着，女人就把所有焦的部分全挑了出去。

锅很难刷，女人把锅放在灶台很烦躁地点着了烟，抽了两口又掐灭了扔进了水槽，放掉水洗西葫芦。西葫芦的皮上摸着并不顺滑，女人把西葫芦切开，里面的瓤很多，挖空了瓤，却发现肉没多少了。

女人只好再切一个。

挖空了瓤，又发现没有擦丝的工具，女人开始觉得做菜麻烦，几乎有些气急败坏地去武器库拿了螳螂刀，直接对着西葫芦一顿乱砍。砧板上全是刀痕，女人消了气，擦干净刀放一旁，现在天色已晚，再去买工具估计晚上吃不到饺子了。

用刀切片后一点一点在切成丝，扔进碗里和鸡蛋放在一起，倒上一点油搅和了两下放在一边。

面要高筋面粉才能禁得住皮，女人拿了高筋面粉加水，弄得手上黏黏糊糊的，只能硬着头皮揉，也不知道自己加了多少水揉了多少次，最后还真揉成一个面团。女人有些得意地把面团切成差不多大小的小块，揉成一个个小剂子，然后伸手一拍：

“看！圆不圆！”

他当然没买擀面杖。

没有擀面杖，当然没法包饺子。女人想了想，带着螳螂刀又把枪口消音器卸下来，螳螂刀丢在旁边，拿着消音器就去当擀面杖擀皮。

刚擀好一个，他就想着试一下包进了馅儿，馅儿马上从擀得均匀而薄的饺子皮里漏了出来。女人咬唇深呼吸了一口气，试着把中间留厚点，终于包了个饺子出来，软趴趴的，萎在案板上，看着委屈极了。

怎么才能包得跟速冻饺子一样好看？

女人有点抓耳挠腮，头发衣服上沾了面粉，让他更不开心了。这些衣服都是她的，脏了还得洗。女人把衣服脱了团吧团吧扔进洗衣机，屋里恒温，也有窗帘，他不担心她的身体被人看到。

女人试了很多次，馅儿没漏出来，这很好，但是看着那些饺子一个个跟雨天缩在角落的小猫儿似的，看着好不可怜。女人从灶台上找到糖，这回是硬的，应该能把饺子立住了。女人笑得很明媚，他也很开心，把饺子包好了煮水下锅，看着饺子一个个浮起来了，估计是熟了，但总不放心，又煮了一会儿，刚开始包的那几个饺子就漏了。

“草！看吧看吧，包饺子这么容易漏，要是速冻的饺子肯定是用胶水粘上的，你说能好吃吗？还是我包的好吃！你死了也别给我吃速冻饺子听见没有？”

女人把饺子捞起来，酸挤成蒜泥丢进醋里泡上，颠儿颠儿地放在餐桌上摆了两个餐盘和筷子，又觉得一边一只筷子不对，可是他不想放两幅。女人把醋碟放在两个餐盘中间，用筷子戳了一个糖饺子，糖化了饺子还是软趴趴的，放进嘴里又烫。女人赶紧喝水怕烫伤她的嘴。思来想去，还是挑了一个素馅饺子。

饺子看着不怎么样，蘸了醋，蒜泥明明就在醋里泡着，可是一点儿都没沾上。

女人把饺子放进嘴里，这回吹了吹，不烫了。饺子不咸也不淡，正好，还蘸了醋，热腾腾的。他嚼着嚼着，把饺子咽了下去，喉咙里发出呵呵的沙哑声音，最后吐出了一句几乎带着哭腔的话：

“V，好吃吗？”


End file.
